Frente a Mi
by Zoro's Fan
Summary: Final alternativo a Way to go....Algo de Snickers


**Titulo: Frente a Mi**

**Categoría:** Snickers...algo.

**Spoilers:** "Way to go". Es un final alternativo, pero se supone que esta basado en ese capitulo, claro que quitándoles los últimos dos o tres minutos.

**Nota:** Esto salió después de leer algunos spoilers en "Talk CSI", en donde decían (al inicio) que Grissom llevaría a alguien a su casa. Obviamente, los rumores fueron cambiando, pero me quede con esa idea... bueno, no la idea en si... en fin, esto no es gran cosa, pero que se hace.

* * *

Sara se sentó y apoyo su cabeza contra la pared detrás de ella, suspirando. Quién hubiera dicho que la angustia podía agotarte tanto? Tal vez era porque la ansiedad finalmente había dejado su cuerpo que ella se sentía tan cansada. Diez minutos atrás todos ellos habían sido solo sonrisas, felices por el hecho de que su amigo había logrado superar lo que por un momento les pareció imposible. Ahora, después de haber hablado brevemente con él la idea de que pudieron haber perdido a Brass se asentó en su mente con mas fuerza de lo que ella había pensado. 

Era diferente a la ultima vez que había estado esperando en un hospital, cuando ellos rescataron a Nick y después de las lagrimas de alegría al saber que él estaba bien otro tipo de angustia la invadió. Ella no había pensado en lo que hubiera pasado si es que no lo hubieran encontrado a tiempo, ella se había atormentado los días siguientes pensando en lo que sucedería con él después de ese horrible acontecimiento en su vida. Se recuperaría completamente? Volvería a ser el mismo hombre capaz de animar a todos solo con una sonrisa? Se marcharía a Texas? Aunque sonara egoísta, era eso ultimo lo que la había tenido mas preocupada. Nick era una de las pocas personas, por no decir la única, con la que Sara se sentía bien. Incluso con Grissom, a quien ella conocía desde hacia tanto tiempo, ella no podía evitar el sentirse alerta, esperando alguna señal de que el finalmente había decidido hacer algo respecto a 'esto'. La única persona con la que podía relajarse y ser ella misma era Nick. Después de asegurarse de que no lo habían perdido, la idea de que el no pudiera recuperarse y peor aun, que se marchara sin darle la oportunidad de ayudarlo la había aterrado completamente.

Suspirando otra vez, puso sus codos sobre sus rodillas e inclinándose hacia adelante, descanso su cabeza en sus manos. Ahora, un año después, era Brass el que estaba en una cama de hospital, era él quien había luchado por su vida, el que recibía otra oportunidad y aunque no lo comprendía muy bien, no podía evitar el pensar que aunque las circunstancias y personas eran diferentes, había algo que seguía igual. Ella. Ella seguía siendo la misma Sara que había estado allí sentada con los demás esperando por noticias de Nick. Nada había cambiado para ella en todo ese tiempo. Se había quedado estancada en el tiempo con la esperanza de que alguien tomara una decisión para cambiar su vida porque ella era demasiado cobarde para tomarla por sí misma. Era patético.

Siendo honestos, no siempre se sentía tan cobarde. Hubo algunos momentos, en especial en los últimos meses en que sintió ganas de cambiar por completo y arriesgarse un poco, tal como lo había hecho años atrás con Grissom, aunque esta vez no por él. Pero siempre esos ataques de valor eran vencidos por sus continuos ataques de cobardía. Cada vez que estaba dispuesta a hacer algo, siempre aparecía la misma pregunta. "Y si..?" Y si esa persona la rechazaba? Y si Grissom decidía que quería estar con ella? Y si estaba arriesgando algo, cualquier cosa que fuera, con alguien que sabia que correspondía sus sentimientos por algo que solo podría estar en su mente? Era demasiado para ella, no era justo. El temor de tomar la decisión equivocada la asustaba, tal vez porque tenia una idea de lo que perdería cuando escogiera.

"Hey."

Fue la mano en su hombro lo que la saco de sus pensamientos en vez de la voz. Sara levanto la vista solo para encontrarse con los ojos de su compañero, Nick Stokes.

"Hey." Fue lo único que ella le respondió.

"Todavía estas aquí?" Le pregunto el algo curioso.

Sara solo se rió, divertida por la pregunta tan tonta. "Es eso, o mi espíritu esta vagando otra vez." Ella sonrió cuando el también se rió. "Estaba a punto de irme."

"Si, yo también. Tengo algunas cosas que hacer en el laboratorio." Él vio como ella asintió sin decir nada, antes de que él volviera a hablar. "Hey, quieres ir a desayunar después? Puedo avisarle a Greg para ir juntos."

Los ojos de Sara se posaron en él un momento antes de dirigirse a un punto tras de él. "Dudo mucho que puedas encontrar desayuno después del mediodía." Sara lo miro antes de agitar su cabeza en dirección del reloj que había en la pared, que marcaba las 12:26 pm.

Nick miro el reloj, sonriendo mientras paso su mano por su cabello antes de contestarle. "Ah, si. Bueno, almorzar. O lo que sea, con tal que sea comida." Realmente, el trabajar de noche y haberse quedado en el hospital tanto tiempo había arruinado su reloj interno.

Sara asintió. "Claro." Si bien el hecho de salir con Nick, a pesar de la presencia de Greg, solo la ayudaría a confundirse mas, seria mucho mejor que estar sola en su casa, pensando una y otra vez sobre lo que debía o no debía hacer.

La sonrisa que Nick le dio la alegro, aunque ella no entendía porque. "Perfecto. Nos encontramos en...hora y media?" Le pregunto el mirando su reloj. "Así hago lo que tengo que hacer y tu puedes ir a tu casa a cambiarte. Después podemos ver una película."

"Vaya, ya tienes todo planeado." Le dijo ella sonriendo al notar que había calculado el tiempo justo para ella ir a su casa, alistarse y regresar al restaurante donde siempre iban.

Nick también le sonrió, mirándola. "Bueno, contigo uno siempre tiene que estar preparado."

Sara lo miro sin decir nada, solo sintiendo su sonrisa agrandarse. Ella agito su cabeza antes de mirar al piso. No importaba que lo que le dijera fuera lo mas simple, el siempre tenia ese efecto en ella. "Bueno, si es así mejor me voy, no quiero malograr tu horario. Nos vemos." Ella se paro y metió sus manos en sus bolsillos, antes de alejarse de él sin ver la mirada que le estaba dando, solo escuchando su voz.

"Nos vemos."

* * *

Sara detuvo el carro, preguntándose por milésima vez que estaba haciendo. Bueno, no realmente. Ella sabia lo que estaba haciendo, pero por algún motivo todo parecía ser mas complicado ahora, como si cada gesto, acción o palabra significara mas de lo que alguna vez había hecho. Era así como uno se sentía después de haber afrontado la posibilidad de perder a alguien querido? Ella no podía decirlo. Ella no se había sentido de ese modo cuando su padre murió por el simple hecho de que él había muerto. No había segundas oportunidades ahí. No había la posibilidad de tomar decisiones, por pequeñas que sean, para cambiar su vida, porque su muerte había cambiado todo para ella. No había tenido ninguna opción salvo aceptarlo. Tampoco recordaba haberse sentido así cuando rescataron a Nick. Ella no tuvo tiempo para pensar en lo que una palabra, un abrazo o en este caso, un favor, podrían significar, mas que nada porque ella no había pensado en si misma en ese entonces, solo en su amigo y en su bienestar. Pero ahora todo era mas complicado aun, incluso mucho mas que treinta minutos antes. 

"Gracias por traerme, Sara."

Sara solo le dio una sonrisa breve mientras volteaba ligeramente su cabeza para mirarlo. Gil Grissom. Su jefe. Su alguna vez amigo. Y su casi obsesión durante los últimos seis años. Él la había encontrado mientras ella salía del hospital y había mencionado algo de haber venido con Catherine, y de que ella había tenido que ir a ver a Lindsay y que necesitaba que alguien le diera un aventón a su casa. Como siempre, ella había aceptado. Después de todo, que había de extraño en que lo llevara a su casa? Era solo un favor, nada grave. O al menos eso había parecido hasta el momento en que ella había subido al auto y el había empezado a decirle como el hecho de ver a su amigo en ese estado y de saber que pudo haberle pasado a cualquiera, lo había hecho pensar en muchas cosas. En ese instante Sara deseo no haber dejado a Nick en el hospital.

"De nada." Ella siguió mirándolo, esperando que el bajara y se despidiera antes de entrar a su casa, pero por algún motivo el no hizo nada de eso, solo se quedo allí, mirando hacia el frente, como si hubiera algo fascinante acaparando su atención. Sintiéndose mas incomoda que nunca ella estaba a punto de decirle algo, pero el la interrumpió antes de que empezara.

"Te gustaría entrar?" El volteo su cara, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. "Podríamos almorzar." Si bien su sonrisa era algo tímida, la mirada en sus ojos no podía demostrar más seguridad.

Por un momento Sara pensó que se estaba imaginando todo, pero al ver la mirada que el le estaba dando mientras esperaba su respuesta, comprendió que era real, que era el momento que ella había estado esperando desde que llego a las Vegas años atrás. Solo bastaba una palabra de ella para que se volviera realidad todo lo que ella había soñado. Pero ella tenia que decidir en ese momento si es que era Grissom lo que ella quería, o si sus dudas habían estado fundamentadas. De repente, el momento que ella había estado esperando, ahora también era el que más temía.

Ella parpadeo varias veces, comprendiendo que el seguía esperándola.

Era ahora o nunca.

* * *

Nick entro al restaurante sabiendo muy bien que no habría nadie allí. Él había terminado lo que tenia que hacer antes de lo que había esperado y decidió que si tenia que esperar, no lo haría en el laboratorio donde corría el riesgo de que Ecklie (o Grissom cuando llegara), lo obligaran a ayudarlo con algún caso. Era mejor prevenir que lamentar. Mirando a su alrededor se sentó en una casilla apartada de la puerta. Sabia que lo mas probable era que aparte de las bromas, Sara, Greg y el tocarían el tema de lo sucedido con Brass y el creía que a pesar de que todo estaba bien, ellos no querrían que alguien pudiera escucharlos hablar sobre eso. La mesera se acerco momentos después de que el llegara y le entrego un menú, justo cuando su celular sonó. Una mirada curiosa apareció en su cara al ver quien estaba llamándolo. 

"Stokes." El escucho lo que la persona al otro lado le dijo, sintiéndose de algún modo un poco sorprendido por lo que le estaban diciendo. "No, no hay problema." El siguió escuchando cuando de repente una sonrisa apareció en su cara. "Si, estoy seguro que su decepción será muy grande." Él perdió un poco su sonrisa mientras se despedía. "Ok, nos vemos."

El guardo su celular mientras pasaba una mano por su cara. Realmente no se había esperado esto, pero sabia que no había nada que podría hacer. Al parecer sus planes se habían arruinado de algún modo, pero sabia que dependía de el mismo si era para bien o para mal. Tal vez ya era hora de dar un primer paso...

"Hey."

Él levanto la vista y sonrió viendo a la persona que estaba allí, mirándolo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Hey." Le dijo él mientras ella se sentaba frente a el, sintiendo de algún modo que este no seria un simple almuerzo, como tantos que ellos habían compartido antes.

Sara le quito el menú que el tenia en sus manos, y empezó a ojearlo, sin saber que decir. Todo esto había parecido mucho más fácil cuando ella estaba en su auto. Ella empezó a abrir la boca sabiendo que tenia que decir algo, pero Nick se le adelanto.

"Por cierto, Greg acaba de llamarme, dice que no va a venir. Menciono algo sobre no querer salir de su cama, y ah, me pidió que te pidiera disculpas por la decepción que su ausencia te causaría." Nick se rió un poco mientras terminaba la frase. Greg tenia cada cosa.

Sara rodó sus ojos un poco. "Estoy segura que sobreviviré." Le respondió mientras su cabeza intentaba procesar el hecho de que Greg no iba a estar con ellos. Al parecer este día estaba lleno de sorpresas.

Nick suspiro, sin saber que decir por un momento. "Bueno, al menos has llegado temprano, pensé que me aburriría esperándote."

Ella le sonrió, lista para contestarle pero en ese momento la mesera se apareció a su lado, lista para tomar sus pedidos. Después de escribirlos, se marcho, dejando que Sara continuara. "No es mi culpa que tu decidieras aparecerte veinte minutos antes de lo planeado."

El solo se encogió de hombros. "Era el esperar por ti, o la posibilidad de encontrarme con Ecklie." El se rió al ver el gesto en el rostro de ella. "Tienes suerte de que me agrades mas que Ecklie."

Sara le dio una mirada fría mientras el se reía abiertamente. Poco después, el continuo. "Y cual es tu excusa por haber llegado temprano? Esta bien ser puntual Sara, pero creo que estas exagerando."

Ahora era el turno de ella para encogerse de hombros, antes de mirarlo fijamente a los ojos. "No tenia nada importante que hacer."

Nick sonrió, jugando con las servilletas en la mesa. "Nada? Vamos, me estas diciendo que Sara Sidle, la mujer mas ocupada de las Vegas no tenia nada que hacer? No me digas que has dejado todo para venir aquí" Su voz tenia un tono burlón.

Intentando no sonreír por su comentario, ella fingió pensarlo por un momento. "Bueno, había esta cesta de ropa sucia..." Su voz se arrastro y finalmente una sonrisa se apodero de su rostro.

"Así que, entre algo tan importante como eso, y yo...me elegiste a mí?." El se rió, mientras continuaba mirándola. No sabia porque, pero tenia la sensación de que tal vez el no estaba tan equivocado, tal vez sus posibilidades eran mejores de lo que él había esperado. Solo había un modo de averiguarlo.

Sara lo miro fijamente, encontrando sus ojos y manteniendo su mirada. Su risa, a pesar de ser breve expreso la alegría y nerviosismo que ella sentía en ese momento. Ahora, mirándolo, se dio cuenta de que había tomado la decisión correcta. "Tienes que preguntar?"A pesar de que había intentado sonar divertida, su voz salió de algún modo suave y vulnerable. "Por supuesto que te elegí a ti."

Ahora ella no tenia duda alguna.

FIN


End file.
